goshibitofandomcom-20200213-history
Miyamoto Hayabusa
Miyamoto Hayabusahttp://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/183 (better known as Hayabusa) was the leader of Miyamoto bandit group operating in Yasai, Azuma Empire. She was the foster mother of Shirotora. Appearance Hayabusa had pale short hair, with left side of her head (below the temple) shaved short. She had skyblue eyes (with her right eye being probably blind). Her face was covered with many scars - one running through her right eye, three (resembling a claw scar) on the left side of her face and a small on her left temple. Also, two scars are visable on her left arm. She was seen wearing often loose dark clothes, with a scarf around her neck. Also, she wore armbands and a sash around her waist. Unlike many characters she didn't wore 'martial arts' shoes but heavier boots. History Early Years Not much is known about Hayabusa's past. She was a part of the Miyamoto royal family. Hayabusa was trained in swordsmanship by her father. She was chosed by her father to unite her family with another royal clan by marrying a member from another royal clan. Unfortunately, she was unable to get pregnant (and eventualy giving a birth to her potential husband's successor) and was expelled from her family. She found a home in North Yasai, where she became a member of a local bandit group. One day, she tookover the leadership of the group, forming her own new group - the Miyamoto bandit group''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/612/''. Meeting Shirotora At a certain night Hayabusa met a little girl named Shirotora. When acknowleging, where she came from (and waiting as she falls asleep), Miyamoto decided to take her home''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/152/''. At the village, in Nishi Empire, Hayabusa decided to take Shirotora back with her to Azuma, becoming Shirotora's foster mother''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/155/''. .]] Few years later Hayabusa and Shirotora became very close. She trained her 'daughter' in swordsmanship and even gave her a sword''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/163. After Shirotora found a dual-ancient sword, Aofutago, Hayabusa promised to train her on two swords style. Death .]] After an attack of the Royal Swordsmen, Hayabusa took lethal injuries''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/187/. At her last moments she asked Shirotora not to worry to much in life''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/189/'' and passed away. She was burried in Yasai woods by her bandit group. Family and Relatives In her past Hayabusa was a part of the Miyamoto Royal Clan. From the family itself, only her father is mentioned. Also she mentions that man form another clan - her would-be husband. Obviously, her close bond with Shirotora makes her Hayabusa's adoptive daughter. Strenght Hayabusa was a well trained swordsman with the knoledge of two swords style (which she knew from her father). Her abillities made her a well respected leader of her group and helped Shirotora to become a skilled swordsmen. Swords .]] Hayabusa carries two regular swords, one on her left hipp and one on her back. It isin't stated if the swords posses any special abilities. She was seen using the one on her hipp. After her death the swords were sticked in the ground next to Hayabusa's grave''http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/190. Fights * Hayabusa vs. Ambush victim (won). * Potential fights with Royal Swordsmen. * 'Last' fight with a Royal Swordsman (won). Others * Her last name, and the knowledge of two swords style, is a refference to real life japanese warrior Miyamoto Musashi, who invented Nitōichi (jap. two swords as one). ** In story, it's stated that her family was a royal clan. * Her hairstyle was probably an effect of bullying (which she used as a reminder for her mockers)http://goshibito.webcomic.ws/comics/176/. References Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Dead characters